Old Friends
by CaitlinBexR
Summary: Rebakah, an old friend of L's from Wammy's gets a phone call from him after losing contact for several years, just as she leaves the orphanage in England. L X OC
1. Chapter 1: Telling Rosie

A/N – It's my first go at a fanfic, so BE KIND :3. I don't own anything, except my OC's. :D

Old Friends ~ Chapter One ~ Telling Rosie

"Hey, Becky! What are you drawing?" Rose asked me, tugging at my shirt.

"I'm drawing an old friend of mine, Rosie," I replied.

I couldn't explain him any differently to her. He was an old friend. He'd left a few years before me, swearing he'd keep in contact, but he never did.

"Why are the under of his eyes black?" Rosie asked.

"He doesn't get to sleep easily," I replied.

Actually, that's an understatement. He doesn't go to sleep. When he was here, he only used the bed to sit on, never to sleep.

I was due to leave Wammy's, the local orphanage, the following Wednesday. Then I'd find him. I had qualifications in English, French, Maths, Japanese and Business Studies. It wouldn't be hard for me to find a place in another country.

That night I had to carry little Rosie up to her, (formerly my) bedroom. She'd arrived a few days after he'd left, so I moved into his room, leaving my room for Rose. I sang her to sleep, as usual.

_Rose, rose, rose, red,_

_Shall I ever see thee wed?_

_I marry that thou shalt,_

_When thou art dead._

It was a very grim song for a seven year old, but she enjoyed it, and it put her to sleep.

The next morning, I would tell her. Tell Rosie that I was leaving Wammy's. I was like the elder sister that she'd never had, but for the rest of the night, I stayed up in his room, which still smelled of him, even after a few years of me living in it.

The next morning, I went into Rosie's bedroom to wake her up, as usual. I was gentler than usual, using a softer voice than usual. Even though she was still tired, she could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Rosie, next Wednesday, I'll be going," I replied, "And I can't come back,"

She looked at me, tears welling up.

"Why?" She asked, "Why can't you stay?"

I sighed, "Because I'm too old to be here,"

She shook her head in denial, "No, Becky can't go! She has to stay with Rosie!"

"But I can't, Rose. You have to understand that!" I said, sobbing, "I want to, but I can't"

I pulled her into a tight hug, whispering, "Don't forget me… Remember me"

"I won't," She whispered back.

On the day I was leaving, there were tears, mostly from Rosie. I told her to stay strong, but I highly doubted she would. I didn't have much stuff, I could fit it all into a rucksack. I walked out of the door. Out of my home. Out of my childhood.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

A/N – I don't own anything besides my OC's, blah blah blah, on with the next chapter.

Old Friends ~ Chapter Two ~ Growing up

I didn't have any plans. I was on my own. I didn't have much money. I didn't have a place to go for the night. I'd left just after breakfast, but it was getting on four, and I needed to get somewhere. I couldn't really just randomly walk into a hotel and say, 'Hey I've just left the orphanage I lived in for most of my life and have nowhere to go. Here's twenty quid, what can you do?'

I checked my phone. I had a tenner left on it, enough to last me for a while. I decided to walk to the park that he and I used to go to in our free time. I sat on the old swings and looked through the photos on my phone of him and me. Some of just him. Some of just me. There were a few of Rosie, and a few of some other kids. I came across a particular one of him trying to steal cake off of another kid, which makes me smile a little. I sigh,

"What happened to you?"

I HAD plans for when I left Wammy's, but they all involved him, and since I hadn't heard from him, I had no idea where he was, or what he was doing. He promised me he'd come back to get me, and he never lied to me. Except this time.

It was getting late and I had nowhere to go. I could probably just stay up all night, but it wouldn't feel right, not being in a room with a desk or bed, or HIS smell still lingering in the air. I get up off the swing and walk past a few shops, and back past Wammy's, realising I hardly went far. I can smell the cooking, but I can't hear Rosie as I usually would.

"Goodbye," I whispered to the orphanage as I walked past it one last time.

I see myself in the window of a closed shop. I stop to look for a moment,

"Time to grow up," I say, "You're not a kid anymore"

I'm all grown up. All alone. It's much colder than I thought it would be. I wish I'd never grown up.


	3. Chapter 3: Alleyway

A/N Don't own anything besides my OCs :3 Hope everyone likes this chapter

Old Friends ~ Chapter Three ~ Alleyway

I was faced with an alleyway, which in the daytime would be fine, but at night it was a whole different story. Although I'd lived here nearly all my life, some of the back alleys still scared me if I had to go down them after dark. There were often tramps begging for money, grabbing onto your clothes, wanting you to stay. I shuddered to think about the last time I walked down here. It was terrifying, but I was with him. I was with my best friend, so I had no idea how scary a journey through it alone would be. I took a deep breath, hoping that there wouldn't be too many tramps out that night.

I walked as fast as I could without making it seem like I was running through the alleyway, not noticing whatever tramps there were down there. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took the phone out, seeing that an unknown number was calling me. I picked it up.

"I'm sorry," The obviously modified voice said.

They hung up.

I tried calling back, but no answer. I was so confused. Who would call up saying they were sorry? Maybe him, but... No, that was impossible. I highly doubted he even remembered my face and name, let alone my phone number. And they modified their voice so I had no hope of discovering who it was any time soon.

The walk was over way quicker than it felt. What had felt like three hours had taken less than five minutes.

'Not as bad as I remember,' I thought.

There was a bus stop right in front of me. I took the next bus, not really caring where I was going. Just away from there. I stared at my phone. It went off again, this time a text message from another unknown number.

'Soon.'

I was beginning to get really freaked out. Who had my phone number? Matt and Mello, but they had caller ID on my phone. I decided, eventually, to call up Matt. He'd give me halfway decent advice on this situation. I scrolled through my contact list, finding his number. I called it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, it's Bex," I replied.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Basically, I just got this really creepy phone call and text," I said, "It was from an unknown number. The caller apologised, through a voice modifier, then hung up. I'm not sure if it was the same person that texted, but it said 'soon',"

I could hear Matt talking to Mello about it.

"Tried calling back?" He asked.

"Yeah," I responded, "No answer,"

"Oh, right,"

I heard Mello grab hold of the phone,

"It might be-"

The call cut off. Great. I never even got to hear the end of Mello's sentence.

After about two hours on the bus, I got off. I didn't know where in Hell's name I was, but I didn't care at this point. I just knew that I was away from Wammy's. I decided to go sit on a bench that was by a very stereotypical red English phone box. It started ringing. Mello, Matt and I had always had this joke that if a phone box rings when you're nearby, it must be for you and you should always pick it up. Remembering this, I held the receiver to my ear.

"Who is this?" They asked from down the line.

"Bex," I replied, "Who is this?"

"Doesn't matter,"

They hung up. Great. Another creepy phonecall made to yours truly.

I went back to the bench, yawning. Unlike... him, I actually needed sleep to function properly. I looked back at my phone. Before I went to sleep, I swear I heard someone yelling 'Bex' at me.


	4. Chapter 4: To London

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I got a bad case of WRITER'S BLOCK Sad times. Can't be bothered typing out a disclaimer right now :)

Old Friends ~ Chapter Four ~ To London!

My eyes shot open. I sat up, and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up.

"Mello?" I said, "That you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Look what I was trying to say was," He lowered his voice, "What if it was L?"

"Shut up, Mihael Keehl!" I groaned, "You and I both know he hasn't been in contact with me for years,"

"Well Rose Howell, who else would be calling you like that?" He asked.

"Near?" I suggested.

"Come on, face it. He doesn't particularly like you much does he?" He said.

"True, but why would Ryuzaki be calling me up?" I asked.

"He knew you were leaving yesterday,"

I sighed, "Thanks, Mello, but I think I'll just go with that it wasn't him. Now bye,"

I hung up, rolling my eyes. I ruffled my hair, suddenly realising how bad of a situation I was in.

I saw someone put a paper in the bin, so I picked it out, and read it, wondering what was happening.

**UNKNOWN THIEF STEALS ENTIRE LINGERIE STOCK FROM HARRODS**

I rolled my eyes. An easy one to solve.

Something clicked in my head. What had I been trained for my entire life, near enough? Solving crimes. I sighed, not enough money to even think about going to London. I texted Matt.

Can you meet me by the station at three? I need a lift to London.

I realise how insane that sounds, but I had only had a few hours' sleep. _He _ didn't need any sleep.

I met Matt by the station at three (in the morning!), and obviously Mello was with him. They were pretty much inseparable.

"Why d'you hang up on me before?" Mello asked.

"You got annoying," I replied, getting into Matt's car.

"Honestly, Bex. London? I know you get crazy ideas, but Roger's gonna go _insane _when he finds out we've been to London and back with you. Couldn't you just wait? Mello and I leave next week," Matt groaned.

"No," I said, "We're going to London. It's ridiculous o'clock in the morning, no-one's going to be on the roads, so it's smooth sailing from here,"

"It'll take FOREVER," Mello sighed.

"Less than two hours, actually," I pointed out.

There was no way either of them were getting out of this.

Eventually, we reached London, and I smiled at Matt and Mello.

"Thanks, guys," I said. I extended my arms to them for a hug, which Matt gave. Mello looked at me like I was crazy.

"High five, Mello?" I laughed, holding up my hand.

Mello sighed, giving me a high-five.

I saw Matt and Mello drive off again, before a thought struck me.

_I have nowhere to sleep tonight… Again._

A/N: So, I'm just gonna give some shoutouts to: PJAC9! Honestly, he still hasn't figured out, which is pretty funny xD I was on the phone to him for ages trying to tell him what to do!

KungFuFlautist, mainly because one of the last things he said to me before leaving school was "Keep Writing!" So thanks for that one, Phil :P

Katherine (Who I met on Omegle). Just 'cuz she's cool and shit :P


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

A/N – so yeah this took 5EVER to post. ;_; And stuff happened. BOOM here's the chapter.

Old Friends ~ Chapter Five ~ Memories

So I ended up sleeping on another bench. Managed not to get mugged. All in all, I guess it was a successful night. Not so much of a successful morning though, because the first thing I see in the paper was that the culprit had been caught. Well, I guess there went my only chance at well… Anything outside of Wammy's.

At this point, I was starting to panic. I mean, I didn't exactly have a plan. I never had one. I just kind of made it up as I went along, which is a little idiotic. But I've always been impulsive. Like the time I made Mello and Matt drive me to Manchester just so I could go to the Christmas Market (which is a long story for another day), or the time that I filled all of Beyond's jam jars with beetroot juice. There were other times, of course. When I was about fourteen. _He_ was there.

I found a cheap hotel, got a room for the night, and sat in there, thinking about the 'old days'. The entire day was spent reminiscing and reliving the best times in my head.

The first thing I thought about was when I first went to Wammy's. I think I was about nine. Watari had found me, staying in the same house as my dead parents. I don't know how. But he took me away, in his car, all the way to Wammy's. That's when I met the by I would soon consider to be my best friend.

There had been a party for me, with lemonade, and cake, and strawberries dipped in chocolate, and many more desserts that people from anywhere but England would be confused by. I saw him picking the strawberries off a cake. I went over to talk to him, and we became friends. My room was directly next to his, and it was my space. I was free to do whatever I wanted with it.

Then I thought about my thirteenth birthday. He said he had something he'd like to do. So we did. We snuck out that night to look at the stars, and give them names, instead of their proper names. He knew them all, but I only knew them by the names we'd given them. We heard Watari looking for us, he grabbed my arm, and we scrambled back inside as quietly as we could.

When we were fifteen, one of the boys from across the road fancied me. So, one afternoon, he pinned me against the wall, and started trying to kiss me, and do things to me. _He _pulled him off me, and took me back inside, when I was shaking, and crying my eyes out. He stayed with me all night, and I sobbed into his shirt for hours. He didn't mind. Weirdly enough, neither did I.


End file.
